This invention relates to a starting arrangement for internal combustion engines and more particularly to an improved, compact pull-type starter arrangement for such engines.
As is well known, many small internal combustion engine applications employ pull-type or recoil starters. Conventionally such recoil starters have been mounted at the outer end of the crankshaft and normally on its flywheel end. Such arrangements add significantly to the size of the engine and further to the weight due to the use of enclosing elements such as starter cups and the associated bolts for attaching them to the flywheel. Because of this, there may be some applications where it is impossible to employ an internal combustion engine even though it might be particularly desirable. Furthermore, the geometic and weight requirements of previously employed recoil starters have added to the cost of the application.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved, compact recoil starter for an internal combustion engine.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved recoil starting arrangement for an internal combustion engine that permits a compact configuration, reduces cost and also reduces weight.